Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to pointing device fitting structures for pointing device which includes a pointing stick. The pointing stick has a manipulation portion, and cursors can be moved (manipulated) by tilting the manipulation portion of the pointing stick. The present teaching relates, in particular, to pointing device fitting structures and a pointing device which are used for notebook-type computers (notebook personal computer (PC), laptop PC), game consoles (game machines), and the like.
Description of the Related Art
As notebook PCs spread, a pointing stick comes into use for moving a cursor on a display of a notebook PC. A space required to use the notebook PC with the pointing stick can be smaller, because a mouse is not necessary for moving the cursor on the display, and thus the notebook PC with the pointing stick is particularly convenient to use in airplanes, trains, or the like in transit.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-214985 discloses a pointing device having a detecting element to detect an manipulation amount (displacement amount) of the pointing stick, and a fitting structure for fitting the pointing device to a base member.